


I Meant to Ask Sooner

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [8]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Good Father!Howard, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony woke up in the middle of the night feeling like he was on <strong>FIRE</strong>. There was a constant prickling of heat crawling underneath his skin making him want to scratch it off. A warm sensation was pulsing through the core of his body, down to his groin and all he could think about was how much he wanted to fuck <em>something</em>, ANYTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Meant to Ask Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for implied/referenced past rape.

Tony woke up in the middle of the night feeling like he was on **FIRE**. There was a constant prickling of heat crawling underneath his skin making him want to scratch it off. A warm sensation was pulsing through the core of his body, down to his groin and all he could think about was how much he wanted to fuck _something_ , ANYTHING.

Tony begrudgingly crawled out his bed and immediately caved into the compelling urge to rub all over his lampshade. Then his book case. Then his door. Then his laptop. Then the walls. Tony was rubbing against everything. His room was engulfed with his scent.

Tony was starting to freak out because he didn't know what the fuck was going on. Didn't know what the living hell was happening to him. He forced himself to pull away from rubbing against his shower curtain long enough to grab his phone and call his dad.

"Daddy, I don't know what's happening! I think I'm dying!" Tony nearly yelled in panic the second he heard the phone click.

 _"Baby, calm down. What's wrong?"_ His dad said in a calm tone but Tony could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm hot. I'm on fire and I keep rubbing against things. And I'm..." Tony trailed off because he wasn't going to tell his omega dad that he's horny. It would be too awkward. Brink of death or no. His dad made a sound of understanding.

 _"Erect?"_ His dad supplied totally unashamed. Tony groaned and gritted a yes through his teeth. _"Oh darling, you're fine. You’re just in a rut."_ Tony's brow furrowed in confusion as he rubbed his TV remote under his armpit.

"What's a rut? Is it a disease? Am I dying?" Tony asked, growing more anxious with every word.

Howard sighed, _"No baby, it's not a disease. It's the alpha equivalent of a heat. Have you been spending a lot of time around Steve lately?"_

"Wait! What! Heat? Alpha's have heats?" Tony asked frantically because the last he heard only omegas have heats and the occasional beta. Was he a beta and didn’t know it?

 _"The ones born from omegas do. It's my genetic gift to you. Do you like it?"_ Tony could practically hear his dad’s smirk through the phone though it still held an edge of concern.

"No I don't fucking like it.” Tony grumbled. “A human being shouldn't have to experience something like this."

His dad laughed. _"Amen. I had meant to explain this to you but you grew up so quickly. Then you were in college; I thought you would have found out by now.”_

“I am now.” Tony groaned, scratching all over his body again, trying to ease the burning it under his skin. It wasn’t until now, since he was in the living room, that he noticed the thick, sweet scent of a ripe omega. And he belatedly remembered the question his dad asked. “Yeah, Steve and I have been close. His roommate was an asshole so I let him stay in one of my rooms in my dorm.”

 _“Ah, he’s imprinted on you and you were receptive of his pheromones. I take it you haven’t asked to court him yet.”_ His dad said as if the whole world made sense. Tony was still insanely confused.

“No, I was but then…you know.” Tony said as he rubbed his back against the front door.

 _“See when you’re too chicken to court someone you’re compatible with, your body sort of does it for you.”_ His dad said and Tony groaned.

“I am not too chicken. I’m a Stark. It’s just that…I was waiting for the right time.” Tony argued, as he eased back into his room. It probably wouldn’t be good if his rut became associated with Steve’s heat.

 _“Your rut caused him to go into heat since you’re in close proximity so that way you’re even more attracted to each other. You also fucked up heat week since all the other omegas heats have to sync with Steve’s now.”_ Howard explained. _“If you want to ease this, get as close to him as possible and if you bond, make sure to use a condom because I don’t want any grandchildren yet.”_

“DAD!” Tony groaned, lightly banging his head back against his bedroom door. His dad laughed.

 _“It’s the facts of life baby.”_ His dad said just as Tony heard a soft knocking on his door, followed by a soft, muffled, ‘Tony’ from the other side. _“Sounds like you have company. I’ma let you go. Love you.”_ Howard said. Tony mumbled an ‘I love you too’ and hung up his phone. Steve knocked and quietly called his name again. Tony sighed. Just having Steve this close was easing his rut a little, thankfully.

“Yeah buddy.” Tony said as he slowly turned so his chest was pressed against the door. He didn’t trust himself to move too quickly or else he might rip this door off its hinges and take Steve right then and there. “What’s up?”

“Are you-I…Can I come in?” Steve asked, his voice was shaky and full of need. Tony groaned. He had never had a problem with omegas in heat before. Since his breeder was an omega he had a tolerance to their heat pheromones so to speak but Steve’s scent was swallowing him up, making him want to do downright sinful things to him.

“You know I’m in a rut, right?” Tony asked because even though he had marked the whole apartment with his scent, Tony didn’t know if Steve knew that alphas had heats.

“Yeah I know. My mom explained it to me. I had to call her and figure out why my heat was so soon.” Steve said; his voice still so soft that Tony had to strain to hear him. “She said it’ll abate if you’re near. Can I come in?” Steve repeated, sounding desperate now. Tony growled low in his chest, the alpha instinct to protect what was his. But he was more than biology, right?

“Are you sure? I mean, all I want to do is – I don’t know if you’re ready.” Tony said becoming slightly intimidated. He had never done anything sexual before save anything with himself. And he knew Steve hadn’t either, consensually. And Steve might still be too afraid after what just happened a couple of weeks ago.

Steve was quiet for a moment. “If you want it Tony, I won’t mind.” Was his answer and that wasn’t good enough for Tony. His silence must have given Steve a clue because after a while spoke again. “I know you and Johann are two different people and you wouldn’t hurt me. But, in all honesty…It’s a little too soon.” Steve admitted.

“Okay, that’s okay. I don’t mind waiting.” Tony said with a strange feeling of relief. He definitely wanted to get off but not if Steve wasn’t really consenting. Tony didn’t want this to be a heat thing. He didn’t consider that consent.

“But…I want to be close to you.” Steve’s voice sounding slightly panicked through the door. Tony took a deep breath. His dad said that the heat would abate if they were really close together. That meant that this feeling of wanting to take Steve would abate too. Hopefully. Tony cracked the door to find Steve’s flushed, hopeful, and pleading face. His scent and pheromones smack Tony in the face but the itching heat under his skin lessened. He opened it a little more, smiling slightly at Steve.

“Can I court you?” Tony belatedly asked. Steve laughed though it was slightly strained because of his heat.

“Yes, Tony, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask that.” Steve said looking so relieved. Tony chuckled and reached out to rub his cheek. When Tony’s skin touched Steve’s, the omega gracefully dropped to his knees, leaning into Tony’s touch. Tony smiled slightly. Omegas don’t submit unless they felt safe and trust the alpha they were submitting to. It was a sign of honor.

Tony gently guided him to his feet and took his hand, leading Steve to his bed. He wrapped Steve up in his covers and laid beside him, snuggling close. His rut had lessened. The pulsing sensation he was feeling, the itch underneath his skin, it was almost gone. Steve was feeling better too. Tony could tell by the way his chest was no longer heaving. Tony wrapped his arms around his omega and kissed his cheek. Steve purred in his embrace and quickly fell asleep. Tony wasn’t far behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
